A Simple Investigation (episode)
Odo falls for a mysterious woman who is targeted for murder. Summary An Idanian in his quarters is visited by two unfriendly Finneans. The short discussion ends up in the death of the Idanian. The two mention an object they were looking for and a woman the dead Idanian was supposed to meet on the station. In Quark's Bar Dax, Bashir, Odo and O'Brien talking about a new role playing holoprogram. All of them seem very eager to try it, except for Odo, who finally refuses upon learning that part of his role will be stealing a girl from the evil Falcon. Odo then walks away to see Quark harassing a woman waiting at his bar, (Arissa). While successfully convincing Quark to stop bothering her (she is actually waiting for someone), Odo involuntarily makes her believe that he is interested in her, leading to a slightly awkward situation. The next thing we know, the woman is caught trying to break into the station computer. She was trying to access the passenger manifest because her friend never showed up. She has a dataport and while not illegal, this is very suspicious. However, she tells Odo that she attempted to bypass the system because she learned not to trust policemen. As the episode unfolds, we learn that Arissa is trying to run away from the Orion Syndicate and the man she is trying to reach was to help her. All she is able to get is a data crystal but she is not able to decrypt it yet. Odo offers to protect her, hiding her in his own quarters. The two become increasingly close (with Dax keeping the Starfleet crew well aware) and we learn that Arissa is a former net-girl and a computer hacker who worked for Draim. An Idanian arrives at the station following Odo's communication about the one that has been killed. The man explains that Arissa is an undercover agent who work for the Idanian government and that the crystal contains all her former memories, wiped from her brain to fool the telepaths used by the Orion syndicate. These events happen while Arissa is making a deal of her own with her former employer, exchanging the crystal with her freedom. Draim has however no intention of letting her alive, but Odo is finally able to save her with the help of the Iridian man. Arissa's memories and physical appearance are then restored. She also informs Odo that she is married and, while it would be pointless to continue their relation (since she is not really the same person anymore) there was a woman who truly loved Odo and that she still exists in a sense. While the constable ended up with a broken heart, he still had a happy experience and a little more self confidence with women, this episode marking the first time he lowered his barriers enough to have a serious relation with a humanoid. Memorable Quotes "I thought I had it on stun." "Look what you did to the carpet." : - Sorm and Traidy, after Rem is vaporized. "I've never done anything sexual before... Could you tell?" : - Odo, to Arissa (in Falcon voice) "Car trouble, Mr. Bashir?" (regular voice) "Hi, Odo." : - O'Brien, as Falcon, pointing a gun at Bashir "This isn't fair! Odo and I were talking!" "Didn't anyone ever tell ya? You shouldn't stop for hitchhikers." : - Bashir and O'Brien (as Falcon) "You are not talking, you're gossiping. And besides, Odo is quite capable of taking care of himself." "Don't shout across the room. If you want to "gossip" with us then come down here." : - Worf and Dax "Where is Odo? He asked me to arrange a conference with Starfleet Inteligence at 0800." "I guess he's running late." "He's never late." "He's never spent the night with a woman before." "A woman? Oh that's nice..." (Sudden look from Kira) "Isn't it?" : - Sisko, and Dax Background Information *The costume worn by Dey Young as the undercover Arissa was previously used for Young's portrayal of Hannah Bates in and later for Keyla in . *Since he regained his shapeshifting abilities, Odo's uniform once again existed as part of his humanoid form. This raises interesting questions about how he would have "undressed" during his intimate encounter with Arissa. Links and References Guest Stars *Dey Young as Arissa *John Durbin as Traidy *Nicholas Worth as Sorm *Randy Mulkey as Idanian #2 Co-Stars *Brant Cotton as Tauvid Rem *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References assay office; Danube class; data crystal; dataport; Draim; Dunlap, Nigel; Falcon; Felix; Finnea Prime; Finnean; gagh; graviton emitter; hasperat; holo-scan; Idanian; net-girl; Orion Syndicate; phase inverter; quantum scan; Queen of England; raktajino; Rem, Tauvid; Risean tapestries; Starfleet Intelligence; Talarian; Wantsomore, Lady; Yeager type |next= }} Simple Investigation, A de:Der Datenkristall es:A Simple Investigation nl:A Simple Investigation